wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy (album)
"Yummy Yummy" is the fourth Wiggles album which was released on the March 12, 1994. The accompanying video was a released on the September 11, of the same year. You can find information on the cassette release of this album here. Tracklist All songs written by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page, except where noted otherwise Australian Version #Hot Potato - 1:14 #Shaky Shaky - 1:23 #Fruit Salad Intro - 0:12 #Fruit Salad - 2:27 #Willaby Wallaby Woo - 1:33 #Come On Let's Jump - 0:39 #Walk - 1:17 #Fais Do Do - 1:18 #Ponies - 0:53 #The Monkey Dance - 2:00 #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) 2:22 #Shake Your Sillies Out - 1:33 #Numbers Joke - 0:13 #Numbers Rhumba - 1:57 #Would You Giggle - 0:42 #Food Poem - 0:11 #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes - 1:53 #Butterflies Flit - 0:35 #Where Is Thumbkin - 3:13 #Veil - 0:46 #Yawn Yawn Yawn - 1:37 American Version Same recordings unless otherwise noted #Hot Potato (New recording from 1998) - 1:17 #Shaky Shaky - 1:21 #Fruit Salad Intro (Dialogue) - 0:11 #Fruit Salad - 2:26 #Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate) - 1:10 #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea (New recording, used in TV Series 2) - 0:52 #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog(from Toot Toot) - 1:21 #Willaby Wallaby Woo - 1:32 #Come On Let's Jump - 0:37 #Walk - 1:14 #Fais Do Do (traditional) - 1:15 #Ponies - 0:52 #The Monkey Dance - 1:42 #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - 2:07 #Shake Your Sillies Out - 1:34 #Numbers Joke (Dialogue) - 0:11 #Numbers Rhumba (New recording from 1998) Walden - 1:47 #Would You Giggle - 0:40 #Food Poem (Dialogue) - 0:10 #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes - 1:51 #The Chase (Instrumental) (not on an Australian album) - 3:55 #Butterflies Flit - 0:33 #Where Is Thumbkin - 3:11 #Veil - 0:44 #Yawn Yawn Yawn - 1:37 Personnel (AU) * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Produced by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page * Engineered by: Tony Douglass and Steve Pomfrett. * Recorded at: Noisegate Studios and Tracking Station Studios 1994. * M. Cook: guitar, bass guitar, vocal • A. Field: vocal, guitar, bass guitar * J. Fatt: piano, organ, accordion, vocal • G. Page: vocal, guitar * Additional musicians: * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry Vocals- Greg Truman Guitar - Peter Mackie Childrens voices - Trina Leigh, Allison O'Brien Thanks to John Spence, Sally Maybloom, our families, Meg Munro, Belinda Page, Meryl Gross and all at ABC Music, Diana and Jacki at EMI, Colleen McFadden and Staff at the Metro Theatre, Mic Conway, Ro, Annette and Prue from Koncerts for Kids, Macquarie University Institute of Early Childhood, Jenny Nichols, Anthony Body, Playgroup Associations of Australia, Sue McAuley, Paul Field, Raunch Cadillac, Darren Phillips, Lores and Marianne of Kids Promotions, Wayne Covell, Barry Moore, Jeremy Fabinyl, Greg Truman, John O'Grady, Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna, Turramurra Music, Hi Temple Emmanuel, I.E.C. Child and Family Studies Centre, Melanie from Girlfriend (from Greg), all the parents and their little people. Personnel (US) * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Greg Truman and Mark Punch * Guitars: Murray Cook and Anthony Field * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry and Paul Hester * Strings: Maria Schattovits and Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed in Sydney Australia by: Chris Brooks * Produced by: The Wiggles * Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studios 301 Sydney, Australia * Package design: Amy McMurry and Leonor Egea American Release * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Recorded and Mixed at Sydney Australia by: Chris Brooks * Produced by: The Wiggles * Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studio 301 Sydney, Australia * Package Design by: Amy McMurry and Leonor Egea Release Dates * Australia: March 12, 1994 * America (original): October 1999 * America (re-release): June 24, 2003 Trivia *There are some songs added to the American version of the album since it was released for the re-recording rather than the original 1994 video. *The title is reported to have inspired the name of the landmark Spring Hill eatery, Yummy Yummy. *The 1994 version of the album was released digitally in 2011. *On the song credits of Hot Potato, The Monkey Dance, and D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur), John Field's name is listed first before The Wiggles’s. Gallery YummyYummyCDCover.jpg|Full CD Cover YummyYummyAlbum-BackCover.jpg|Back cover YummyYummyAlbum-Disc.jpg|Disc 51DNRYHX5GL.jpg|US CD cover File:Untitled (01).png|Back cover Yummy-Yummy-by-The-Wiggles-CD-Jun-2003-Koch.jpg|Disc The wiggles yummy-yummy cd america.jpg|US 2003 CD cover Yummy-Yummy-CD-by-The-WigglesSongs-about-numbers-_57.jpg|Back cover yummy_yummyusad.jpg|Disc YummyYummyAlbum-EndCredits.jpg TheWiggles'AlbumAwards.jpg|"Yummy Yummy" at album awards. TheWigglesandJohnFogertyatAwards.jpg|The Wiggles holding awards, with John Fogerty and his daughter CA4E6445-00CF-4F12-983B-EB524F57F213.png|2007 re-release back cover AU Booklets File:YummyYummyalbumbooklet1.png|Front and back File:YummyYummyalbumbooklet2.png File:YummyYummyalbumbooklet3.png File:YummyYummyalbumbooklet4.png US Booklet File:YummyYummyUSalbum2003credits.png|US back (2003) Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161251042.jpg|US back (2007 Koch-only version) Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161240397.jpg|US version page 1 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161241952.jpg|US version page 2 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161243418.jpg|US version page 3 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161244940.jpg|US version page 4 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161246394.jpg|US version page 5 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161248040.jpg|US version page 6 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161249504.jpg|US version page 7 Category:Wiggles albums Category:1994 Category:1994 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes